


of toner and regret

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [9]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Office Supplies, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "I made a mistake."





	of toner and regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairytale_bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale_bliss/gifts).



“I made a mistake.”

Robin, only just hanging up her coat, turned to face her partner.

Cormoran held up his dark-stained hands helplessly.

“Oh bollocks, what’ve you done now?” she asked, dropping her things and rushing over. “We haven’t had it a week!”

“I know!” he said defensively. “But it wasn’t coming out right, so I just thought I’d-”

“Did you even _look_ at the manual?” she asked, sighing defeatedly at the mess he’d made of their expensive new printer/copier/fax machine.

“Ah…”

“No, of course not,” she sighed again. “I’ll kill you, one of these days. I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my pal thank-god-and-you over on tumblr. Send me your own prompts any time @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com as always!


End file.
